Just say yes
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. Em uma visita à Kleinfeld em busca de um vestido de madrinha de casamento, Bella se vê em meio a uma surpresa que mudará sua vida por completo e de quebra a fará participar de um de seus programas de TV favoritos, o Vestido Ideal. UA/AH/OOC.


**N/A: o que é isso? É uma miragem? Nããããão, é O/s nova saindo do forno! Antes de mais nada deixa eu explicar como surgiu a ideia dessa one-shot. Line Lins e eu somos duas malucas por programas de noivas do Discovery H &H e TLC. Um sábado qualquer estávamos morrendo de tédio e a Line comentou que estava vendo O Vestido Ideal. Aí eu tirei uma foto da minha TV e disse que também estava vendo o programa. Pronto, começou a viagem na maionese que nos trouxe até aqui. Cada uma escolheu um programa de noivas para montar uma one-shot e yay, aqui está a minha. A Line acabou de postar a dela também e eu vou deixar o link lá no final. Prontas para a overdose de fofura?**

 **Ah, obrigada Line, minha irmã, beta-anjo, surtada por _Say yes to the Dress e_ fã número dois de Randy divo Fenoli. A número um vocês encontram no decorrer desta one-shot.**

 **Aproveitem e boa leitura!**

* * *

Bella Swan despertou assustada por conta da batida insistente na porta de seu quarto; atordoada pelo sono interrompido, caiu da cama, _literalmente_. Havia deitado tarde na noite passada, devido ao cansaço da viagem de Florence, sua cidade natal no estado de Kentucky, até Manhattan. As dez intermináveis horas de carro até a _Big Apple_ a deixaram simplesmente exausta e tudo que mais queria era dormir na _king size_ confortável de hotel por pelo menos um dia inteiro.

Cambaleando pelo cômodo com a mente turva pelo cansaço, tentou localizar a fechadura, só então se dando conta de que não conseguia enxergar um palmo à sua frente, pois seus cabelos embaraçados recobriam sua visão. Sentia-se um completo desastre.

"Alice, mas que merda!" gemeu assim que encarou a responsável por tanto barulho desnecessário. Bella sempre se perguntava como uma pessoa medindo pouco mais de um metro e meio de altura tinha o poder de fazer tanto estardalhaço. Só Alice Cullen mesmo, sua melhor amiga cujo apelido desde a infância era _bomba atômica._

"Bella, eu não acredito que você ainda está de pijamas!" a baixinha de cabelos curtos retrucou, ignorando o palavrão que a amiga cuspira em um claro sinal de mau humor matinal.

"Alice, são 6 da manhã! Que _porra_ você está fazendo de pé a essa hora do dia?"

"Não vai me dizer que você esqueceu que iríamos sair cedo hoje? Bella!" Alice bateu o pé no chão, frustrada ao receber como resposta um olhar avoado da outra. "Queria entender como alguém pode viver sem ter a mínima noção do que acontece ao seu redor. Francamente, você já ouviu falar de uma palavra chamada foco? Devia acrescentá-la ao seu dicionário, sabia?!"

Bella soltou uma bufada irritadiça e se jogou de volta na cama, enfiando a cabeça na montanha de travesseiros macios. Se ela fizesse o que Alice dissera e mantivesse o foco, voltaria a dormir em, o quê, dois ou três minutos? Isso soava bem aos seus ouvidos.

"Bella, quer fazer o favor de levantar esse traseiro gordo e se arrumar para sairmos?! Você tem um minuto!" Alice esbravejou, dando um tapa estalado no pé da morena preguiçosa que estava pendurado na beirada do colchão.

"Ei, ei, sem ofensas. E sem agressão também! Alice, ai!" Bella gritou quando a baixinha espevitada ignorou seus protestos e passou a estapeá-la nas pernas e braços. "Tá, tá, você venceu, já estou levantando. Ai, isso dói! Eu já disse que já vou, que saco!"

"Humpf, parece que estou lidando com uma criança mimada de cinco anos! Nossa, como eu odiava quando morava com _Edward_ e ele demorava uma eternidade para se levantar e ir para o banho. Todo santo dia era a mesma chatice de sempre. Aliás, você absorveu direitinho as manias do meu irmão, não foi?"

"Blá, blá, blá..." Bella grunhiu tropeçando nos próprios pés ao caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

"Olha só, até está falando como ele! Não é toa que as pessoas chamam vocês de _Beward_."

"Be- o quê?!"

"Beward! Sabe, como _Brangelina_." Bella encarou Alice como se a outra estivesse falando grego. "Costumam dizer que casais que convivem por muito tempo acabam adquirindo manias e trejeitos um do outro. E isso aconteceu com você e o Edward, tanto que parecem um só. Daí o nome, Beward, que é a junção dos nomes de vocês."

"Essa foi a coisa mais sem nexo que já ouvi na vida. "

"O quê?! Prefere outro nome? Talvez _Bellard_ -"

"Alice, quer fazer um favor para mim? Cala a boca só por dois segundos, ok?"

"Credo, como você é chata! Foi só uma brincadeira." Bella se limitou a dar as costas para a amiga, seguindo contrariada rumo ao banheiro. "Você tem dois minutos, ouviu bem?!"

"Foda-se!" gritou sem a menor questão de ser simpática, batendo a porta atrás de si com força exagerada.

Alice bufou e sentou na poltrona próxima às janelas do quarto de Bella, já frustrada por ter que aguardar a amiga e futura cunhada se arrumar. Depois Esme, sua mãe, dizia que ela não tinha razão alguma em chamar Bella e Edward de _Fiona_ _e Shrek_. Bastava um olhar mais apurado para entender que ambos eram dois ogros que nasceram um para o outro.

Só sendo cego mesmo para não enxergar isso!

(...)

Foram necessários três copos tamanho _large_ de café puro para apagar a careta aborrecida que Bella trazia no rosto e conferir aos lábios cheios um pequeno sorriso que indicava que a partir daquele momento ela estava disponível para conversar.

"Vem cá, para onde estamos indo mesmo?" perguntou, enquanto seguia os passos apressados de uma efusiva Alice pelos corredores do hotel onde ambas estavam hospedadas em Nova York.

"Juro que às vezes me pergunto o que se passa na sua mente quando estamos conversando. Parece que você não assimila nem uma dúzia de palavras que eu digo!"

"Quando você aprender a respirar enquanto fala, prometo que vou entender tudo direitinho." Bella devolveu ganhando um olhar aborrecido de Alice. "Anda, me diz, qual a emergência que fez você me acordar às seis da madrugada, sendo que chegamos aqui por volta de três horas da manhã?!"

"A palavra casamento não significa nada para você?!" Alice replicou, estancando no meio do caminho para encarar Bella.

"Hum... n-não?!" balbuciou a morena de olhos cor de mogno, subitamente amedrontada com a veia enorme que começava a pulsar bem no meio da testa de Alice. Sério, aquele risquinho azulado saltando escondido por baixo da franja lateral da baixinha era um tanto quanto _assustador._

"Bella! Rose vai se casar em breve e nós somos as madrinhas!"

"E daí?" ela deu um passo para trás ao entrar no elevador, temendo que a veia se apoderasse do corpo de Alice e a castigasse por sua falta de interesse no que a _bomba atômica falante_ lhe dizia.

"Como e daí? Precisamos escolher nossos vestidos! Isso não é óbvio?!"

" _Alie_ , Rose e Emm só irão se casar no ano que vem." Bella comunicou, tentando fazer com que a _Sininho infernal_ entendesse o quanto aquela comoção era ridícula, principalmente nas primeiras horas da manhã.

"Faltam apenas _dez_ meses para o casamento, Bella! Tem ideia do que é isso? Pouquíssimo tempo! Precisamos escolher os modelos ideais para usarmos no dia, depois fazer os ajustes necessários para que tudo saia do jeito que _eu_ sempre quis. Ano que vem é daqui quatro meses e isso significa que quando ele chegar, faltarão apenas seis meses para o grande dia e, meu Deus, eu acho que vou _surtar_ se não formos para a loja de vestidos agora! "

"Céus, Alice, respira! O que eu disse sobre pausar as palavras enquanto fala?!"

"Como eu queria ter essa calma toda que você tem, mesmo com o mundo desabando sobre as nossas cabeças." comentou a garota de expressão delicada, cujo temperamento e personalidade eram exatamente o oposto daquilo que aparentava, encarando Bella com incredulidade brilhando em seus imensos olhos verdes.

"Alie, você é _apenas_ a madrinha."

"E justamente por eu e você sermos as madrinhas, precisamos arrumar nossos vestidos o mais rápido possível. Quer desapontar Rosalie no dia mais especial da vida dela?"

"Alice, um simples vestido de madrinha jamais estragaria um casamento!"

"Em geral não estragaria mesmo, mas considerando que uma das madrinhas tem os quadris mais temperamentais do mundo, é totalmente compreensiva minha preocupação."

"Quadris temperamentais? Que merda é essa agora?"

"Bella, sua bunda cresce em escala exponencial a cada coxa de frango frito que você e essa sua boca nervosa aí mandam para dentro de seu corpo. Daqui a pouco você vai ganhar o apelido de Kim Kardashian sulista!"

"Cala a boca!" resmungou a morena de curvas generosas, instintivamente puxando para baixo o suéter que usava, no intuito de esconder um pouco mais os quadris gigantes que herdara de sua mãe. "Seu irmão ama minha bunda e nunca reclamou sobre isso." acrescentou o mais baixo possível, mas alto o suficiente para chegar aos ouvidos de Alice.

"Eca Bella, isso foi nojento! Eu não sou obrigada a escutar as preferências sexuais do Edward!"

"Então pare de falar dos meus quadris! É a segunda vez só nessa manhã."

E com isso, Bella conseguiu calar a cunhada tagarela e ambas seguiram em silêncio até a saída do hotel. Observou Alice caminhar impaciente até o meio fio em busca de um táxi no sempre caótico trânsito de Manhattan. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, elas conseguiram um veículo vazio para levá-las a algum lugar que ela não fazia a menor ideia.

" _Kleinfeld Bridal_ , por favor. Fica na 20ª rua, entre 6ª e 7ª avenidas." ouviu Alice informar ao taxista, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

"K-kleinfeld? Quer dizer a loja de noivas de _Say yes to the dress?"_ Bella perguntou boquiaberta.

"Não é um máximo?! Consegui um horário marcado para às 9. Vamos conhecer o Randy!" Alice sibilou batendo palmas como uma foca amestrada e fez a cunhada sentir o estômago agitado de alegria.

Como a típica garota interiorana, um de seus passatempos favoritos era desperdiçar horas em frente a tv. _TLC_ era um dos seus canais preferidos e era _claro_ que ela amava _O Vestido Ideal_ e todos os _spin-offs_ da franquia. Edward costumava dizer que ela se desligava do mundo assim que a abertura do programa sobre noivas começava e o planeta poderia explodir sem que ela se desse conta do que acontecia ao seu redor. E daí que ela era _um pouquinho_ maluca pelo show? Ele ultimamente não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse aqueles estúpidos jogos online e nem por isso ela reclamava. Cada um com suas manias e as brigas não existiriam dentro daquele relacionamento!

"E-eu acho que vou vomitar!" Bella avisou a Alice, sentindo o peso da informação recaindo sobre seu sistema nervoso.

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Eu não viajei de Kentucky até aqui para você atrasar nossa consulta na _Kleinfeld_."

"Obrigada pela consideração, cunhadinha!" Bella murmurou irônica e bufou para tentar desanuviar sua mente agitada. "Quando me disse que tinha uma consulta marcada em Nova York e era urgente, achei que fossemos a um médico, porque você estava com alguma doença terminal ou algo assim. Não imaginei que iríamos para a loja de noivas mais famosa do país!"

"Quer dizer que eu ter uma doença terminal não deixaria você tão nervosa quanto um dia de compras de vestidos para casamento? E eu chamo você de amiga por que mesmo?" Alice a encarou incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando. A Kleinfeld é cenário de um programa de tv." explicou a morena nervosa, fazendo seu sotaque tipicamente sulista ficar ainda mais acentuado. Quando não obteve a compreensão de Alice, Bella completou: "Haverá câmeras para tudo quanto é canto! Você sabe que eu tenho fobia a câmeras!"

"Ah, conversa fiada! Além disso, somos apenas madrinhas em busca de vestidos, portanto estamos fora do foco do programa. Agora tira essa cara de quem acabou de ver um fantasma e sorria. Prometo que vamos nos divertir muito hoje!" o pequeno ser que parecia feito de dinamite pura disse exibindo o maior dos sorrisos para Bella, o que a deixou ainda mais assustada.

Algo na forma como a veia saltadora na testa de Alice pulsava lhe dizia que ela estava cada vez mais longe do significado da palavra _diversão_.

(...)

Bella tremia ao caminhar pelo hall de entrada da loja de noivas conhecida no mundo inteiro; tentava a todo custo respirar fundo em busca de um pouco de alívio por conta do excesso de adrenalina que corria em suas veias naquele momento.

À sua frente, Alice conversava com a recepcionista do local, informando que elas tinham uma hora marcada para experimentar vestidos de madrinhas de casamento. Ambas tiveram que preencher um pequeno formulário de visita e foram avisadas que uma das consultoras logo as atenderia.

"Se você morder mais um pouco seus lábios, provavelmente vai ficar sem boca _._ " Alice comentou e só então Bella se deu conta de que estava arrancando a pele do lábio inferior com mais força do que deveria. Era um milagre não ter sangrado ainda.

"Será que vamos conseguir conhecer o Randy?" perguntou deixando os olhos correrem por toda extensão do salão principal da loja, lotado de modelos de vestidos de noiva para todos os gostos e bolsos.

"Se fossemos noivas talvez- Bella!" Alice gritou de repente, como se tivesse tido uma visão do futuro.

"Ai, Alice, o que foi dessa vez?"

"E se você experimentasse alguns vestidos de noiva? Só por brincadeira. Teríamos mais chances de conhecer o Randy e pedir para que tirarmos uma _selfie_ com ele, o que acha?"

"Acho que você chegou ao seu ápice de loucura. Alie! Por que eu experimentaria vestidos de noiva? Não tenho a _menor_ pretensão de me casar. Pelo menos não em um futuro próximo." Mas na verdade, era claro que ela sonhava em se casar algum dia. Que garota sulista criada em um lar cercado de amor não gostaria?

Acontece que Edward e ela nunca haviam conversado sobre o assunto, ambos eram jovens demais para pensar em um passo tão definitivo como aquele. Conheciam-se desde quando usavam fraldas, mas só começaram a ter interesses amorosos um pelo outro no último ano do ensino médio. Desde então, não se desgrudaram mais; foram para a mesma faculdade, estagiaram na mesma empresa, embora fizessem cursos diferentes, já que Edward escolhera a arquitetura como profissão e Bella optara por estudar design de interiores. Namoravam há cerca de oito anos, porém o tópico casamento ainda não fazia parte de suas discussões. Talvez daqui um ou dois anos...

"Bella? Você ainda está conosco, amiga? Mexa os olhos se estiver me escutando." a voz de Alice zombando de seu devaneio a fez espantar os pensamentos saudosos. "A consultora está a nossa espera. Vamos?"

"C-claro." ela concordou sentindo as pernas ligeiramente trêmulas.

Uma mulher morena de olhos simpáticos as recebeu, informando que ela iria ajudá-las nas próximas horas. Por sorte não era nenhuma das famosas consultoras de _O Vestido Ideal_ e isso deixou Bella um pouco mais tranquila.

"Bom, qual de vocês é a noiva?" a vendedora questionou e antes que Bella pudesse formular uma resposta, Alice se apressou em informar.

"É ela. Minha futura cunhada, Bella Swan."

"Olá Isabella, como posso ajudar você?" Mandy, a consultora, sibilou em um tom amistoso.

" _Bella_. Todos costumam pensar que meu nome é Isabella, mas na verdade meus pais me batizaram com um nome que também é um apelido. Então é apenas Bella mesmo, como consta na minha carteira de identidade!" sentiu vontade de dar um soco no próprio rosto com a resposta idiota que dera. Corrigir seu nome simplesmente seria o suficiente, acontece que ela sempre falava pelos cotovelos quando estava nervosa demais.

"Então, pode me dizer o que gostaria de usar no dia do seu casamento?" demorou alguns segundos para que pudesse processar o que a mulher estava lhe perguntando.

"Ah, e-eu, b-bem, ainda não sou noiva, e-então e-eu, bem, e-eu não faço ideia-" gaguejou enxugando as palmas das mãos na calça jeans que vestia.

"Bella é namorada do meu irmão mais velho. Ainda não foi pedida em casamento, mas tenho certeza de que será um dia." Alice informou à vendedora, sorrindo de maneira delicada. "Estamos aqui na verdade para experimentar vestidos para o casamento de nossa melhor amiga, o qual nós duas seremos madrinhas. Mas pensei que Bella também poderia dar uma olhada em alguns modelos de noiva, já que estamos aqui no melhor lugar para encontrar o vestido ideal para se usar no dia mais importante de uma mulher." era incrível a capacidade que aquele chaveiro ambulante tinha de convencer qualquer um a fazer exatamente o que ela queria. Bastava meia dúzia de palavras salpicadas de puxa saquismo e _voilà_ , missão cumprida.

"Claro, por que não? Bella, que tal irmos até o salão escolher alguns vestidos para experimentar?" Mandy a convidou amável e ela não conseguiu arrumar uma desculpa para declinar aquela oferta.

"O-ok." se limitou a dizer e, virando-se na direção de Alice, procurou lançar seu olhar mais raivoso, na esperança de incendiar a amiga, ainda que fosse metaforicamente. Ela pensaria em uma vingança bem torturante para punir a bomba atômica que bagunçava sua vida sem pedir licença.

"Gosta de vestidos estilo sereia ou prefere algo mais clássico, como baile? Rendas ou brilho?" Bella escutou Mandy inquirir e forçou-se a encerrar seu método de castigo mental para se concentrar no que a vendedora lhe dizia.

"Eu, hum, prefiro algo mais clássico, porém nada muito exagerado. Acho que renda é uma boa ideia."

"Ótimo, algo me diz que eu tenho o modelo certo para você." Mandy informou e puxou um vestido entre os milhares dispostos nas araras infinitas da loja. Acompanhou Bella até um dos provadores e a auxiliou na hora de vestir o longo rendado e extremamente delicado que escolhera para mostrar à morena quase tão baixa quanto à amiga espevitada. "E então, o que me diz?"

Bella não estava preparada para a injeção de sentimentos que começaram a correr descontroladamente sob as veias. Surpresa, alegria e _amor_ eram apenas algumas das muitas emoções que tomavam conta do seu coração ao se deparar com seu reflexo no enorme espelho do provador.

O vestido sugerido pela consultora caía sob suas curvas acentuadas de forma perfeita, realçando os lugares certos e escondendo as imperfeições, como se tivesse sido feito para ela. A renda suave recobria todo o tecido e conferia à Bella um ar quase celestial. Ela parecia uma princesa que havia acabado de sair de um conto de fadas.

"Eu... meu Deus, eu amei!" sibilou Bella, rindo nervosamente para tentar disfarçar a voz embargada pelas sensações que aquele pedaço de tecido recobrindo seu corpo estava causando.

"Esse é um _Paloma Blanca,_ modelo _fit and flare_. Assim que vi você, achei que esse tipo de vestido seria perfeito para a sua silhueta. Ele realça sua cintura e dá um pouco mais de leveza aos seus quadris."

"É realmente lindo. E é a minha cara."

"Vamos mostrar à sua cunhada?"

"S-sim." balbuciou afetada e deixou que Mandy a conduzisse de volta ao salão onde Alice as aguardava.

"Ai meu Deus, Bella, você está deslumbrante!" ouviu Alice suspirar assim que pôs os pés na ampla sala recheada de noivas à procura de seu vestido ideal. Ela nem ao menos era uma noiva, mas parecia que havia encontrado o modelo de seus sonhos para um futuro casamento com Edward, o grande amor da sua vida. Quanto tempo será que demoraria para que ele a pedisse para ser sua para sempre? Será que ele ao menos pensava em fazer isso um dia?

"Bella? Está tudo bem?" Alice questionou, notando a mudança de expressão no rosto da amiga.

"E-eu não deveria estar fazendo isso! Não sou noiva e nem sei se um dia serei pedida em casamento, Alice! O que você está fazendo comigo é cruel! " Bella murmurou magoada por ter se apaixonado por um vestido que talvez nem pudesse usar oficialmente em uma cerimônia de matrimônio.

"Amiga era apenas uma brincadeira. E é _claro_ que Edward fará o pedido. Meu irmão é maluco por você!" Alice apaziguou, acariciando a mão da morena ansiosa a fim de tranquilizá-la.

"Já que você gostou tanto desse vestido, por que não montamos o look completo?" Mandy sugeriu, já trazendo nas mãos um enorme véu de tule de seda, deixando Bella sem fôlego.

"Feche os olhos e deixa que a gente arruma você." Alice explicou ajudando Bella a subir em um pequeno púlpito no centro do salão; fez questão de posicionar a amiga de costas para o espelho e, com a ajuda da vendedora, arrumou os cabelos amarronzados da morena em um coque, antes de colocar o véu sobre seu rosto em formato de coração.

Bella manteve os olhos cerrados e isso a auxiliou a controlar a onda impressionada que parecia brincar com seus sentimentos, fazendo-a ter vontade de sorrir e chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Pronta? Pode abrir os olhos, Bella. " Alice sussurrou e lentamente Bella fez o que lhe fora indicado. Só não estava preparada para a visão que surgira à sua frente.

"Oh meu Deus!" ela gritara espantada, levando as mãos trêmulas à boca ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as lágrimas começarem a brotar sem controle.

Ajoelhado diante de seus pés, estava Edward, carregando o maior buquê de rosas que ela já vira na vida e o sorriso mais brilhante que existia; seus olhos verde-esmeralda cintilavam ao fitá-la com tanto carinho ao ponto de deixá-la sem fôlego.

"O-o que-" ela tentou perguntar, mas as palavras morreram na garganta quando finalmente se deu conta da caixinha com um anel solitário que Edward apontava em sua direção.

"Você uma vez me disse que sonhava em ser pedida em casamento de um jeito inesperado e romântico. Alice me falou que vocês viriam até Nova York para escolher seus vestidos de madrinha e eu pensei que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para te surpreender." Edward explicou encarando-a com visível emoção na voz rouca. "Você vivia suspirando ao assistir _Say Yes to Dress_ e então pensei que nada seria mais romântico do que te pedir para ser minha no cenário do seu programa de TV favorito."

"Oh!" foi tudo que ela conseguiu emitir em réplica ao discurso comovido de Edward.

"Bella, quer se casar comigo?" ouviu-o pronunciar no exato segundo em que as lágrimas transbordaram de seus olhos.

"E-edward, _amor_ ,-" ela tentou lhe dizer algumas palavras bonitas em retribuição ao seu lindo gesto, porém estava travada por conta do nervosismo.

"Por favor, apenas diga sim."

"Sim!" ela proclamou rindo e chorando do jeito que sentiu vontade de fazer ao experimentar o vestido de noiva que estava usando. Agora sim ela poderia usar aquele traje sem culpa ou peso na consciência.

Sentiu os pés flutuarem ao ser erguida no colo por Edward, que não perdeu tempo ao colar os lábios nos dela em um beijo que fez os pensamentos transitarem por sua mente na velocidade da luz. Seu coração tamborilava alto demais dentro do peito e os ouvidos estavam surdos por conta disso. Queria sorrir por mais tempo, mas a boca de seu, _agora_ , noivo estava disposta a lhe roubar todos os risos que tentava dar.

"Você me disse ontem que tinha uma reunião importante em _Frankfort¹_..."

"Tive que mentir por uma boa causa ou você seria capaz de estragar a surpresa com suas perguntas. Você sabe o quanto é curiosa."

"Graças a Deus você mentiu para mim. Eu amei a surpresa, meu amor." ela disse ao roçar a pontinha do nariz no rosto bem delineado do noivo. _Seu noivo_. Precisava se acostumar a isso.

"Eu só quero ver você feliz, Bella. Te ver sorrindo desse jeito é o meu maior presente e eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para manter essa boca linda esticada assim para sempre. Ok, agora você está me assustando. Está com cara de maluca, amor. A noiva maluca mais perfeita do mundo!" ele brincou, fazendo-a gargalhar de alegria. Sentia-se leve nos braços do homem que ela amava a tanto tempo que já fazia parte da sua essência.

"Eu amo você." Bella murmurou baixinho ao fitar Edward, embevecida pela surpresa do pedido inesperado.

"Assim como eu amo você." ele cantou, só então deslizando a delicada aliança de compromisso pelo dedo anelar direito de Bella. "Vai dizer sim para mim no altar em breve?"

"Sim. Para você a resposta _sempre_ será sim."

(...)

E ela cumpriu sua promessa cerca de um ano e meio depois, em uma igreja pequena no centro de Florence, cidade natal sua e de Edward. Embora tivesse amado o vestido que usara na primeira vez que fora à Kleinfeld, Bella dissera _sim_ a outro modelo inédito aos olhos de seu noivo. Exigência de Alice, _é claro._ Ela, a cunhada e a amiga Rosalie, voltaram seis meses depois à Nova York em busca do vestido oficial que Bella usaria em seu casamento. A morena sempre muito tímida quase não se conteve de empolgação ao ser ajudada por _Randy Fenoli,_ o consultor de noivas mais famoso e ídolo de Bella. Ela enfim conseguira sua tão sonhada _selfie_ ao lado do também apresentador de programas de TV.

Na consulta definitiva para a escolha de seu vestido ideal, Bella escolhera um modelo sereia, que realçava as curvas que ela tanto renegava, apenas para agradar Edward. De semelhança com o traje que experimentara no dia de seu noivado havia apenas o tecido, _renda._ Essa era a única exigência de seu noivo. Descobrira na ocasião que a surpresa do pedido de casamento proposto fora inteiramente filmada pelos produtores de _Say Yes to the Dress_ e que o momento mais especial da sua vida seria tema de um dos episódios da próxima temporada.

Bella não enjoava de assistir sua participação em seu programa favorito, o que fazia Edward rir de encantamento. Ele amava aquela mulher que estava presente em sua vida desde antes mesmo dele saber andar sozinho e faria de tudo para vê-la feliz.

Alguns meses após o casamento, abraçados no sofá novo do seu apartamento recém mobiliado, Bella e Edward assistiam pela _vigésima_ vez a reprise do episódio de _Say Yes to The Dress_ que coincidentemente passava na tv. Era uma tarde de sábado preguiçosa e ambos curtiam a letargia das horas, sem pressa para ir a algum lugar.

"Você não cansa de ver esse programa?" Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, aplicando pequenos beijos na ponta de sua orelha direita.

"Nunca! Esse episódio é o meu favorito e sempre será." ela sibilou erguendo o rosto para deixar que a boca de seu _marido_ cobrisse a sua.

"Então me responde uma coisa." Edward falou traçando o rosto de coração de Bella com o indicador macio.

"Hum?"

"Eu sou seu marido ideal?" ela gargalhou quando o ouviu imitar a voz pomposa de Randy.

"Sim. Você é _meu_ marido ideal e _sempre_ será." declarou Bella, rindo largamente antes de ter os sorrisos roubados pelos lábios apaixonados de Edward, como _geralmente_ acontecia, durante todos os dias de suas vidas.

 _Para sempre_.

[...]

¹Frankfort - capital do estado de Kentucky.

* * *

 **E aí, o que acharam?**

 **Eu só posso dizer que amei escrever essa one-shot doce e divertida. Deveria tê-la postado ontem, mas tive alguns contratempos e só consegui fazer isso hoje. Estou perdoada?**

 **Como prometido, o link da one-shot da Line é esse aqui: fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) s** **(barra) 12146900(barra) 1(barra) Novo-ou-Usado *substituam as palavras pelos símbolos antes de colar no navegador!**

 **Me contem tudo nas reviews. Ah, os vestidos da Bella vão estar disponíveis lá no grupo no Facebook. Pra quem não faz parte ainda, basta me adicionar no perfil que está linkado aqui no meu perfil do FFnet que eu adiciono vocês ao grupo, ok?**

 **Beijo, beijo, Cella!**


End file.
